


Used To This

by razorbladecass



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Smut, request, this is pretty short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6940717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razorbladecass/pseuds/razorbladecass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Request: Smut with frottage is basically all i have in mind at the moment???</p>
<p>Hey lovelies!!</p>
<p>I am sorry that I haven't been writing much, lately. Life has been weird.<br/>But, I am back!!!<br/>(yay, I think)</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
<p>(p.s. sorry if this sucks)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Used To This

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Smut with frottage is basically all i have in mind at the moment???
> 
> Hey lovelies!!
> 
> I am sorry that I haven't been writing much, lately. Life has been weird.  
> But, I am back!!!  
> (yay, I think)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (p.s. sorry if this sucks)

Mark’s grip on Jack’s hips tightened as the Irishman rutted his hips quickly. Jack was sure that he’d have bruises in the shape of Mark’s hands, but he didn’t care. Not at the moment, anyway. He felt _way_ too goddamn good to be worried about something so stupid.  
“J-Jack, baby… _Fuck_ ,” Mark growled, loosening his grip and sliding gentle hands up Jack’s sides. The American moved his hips along with Jack’s, pulling a groan from both men. Jack dug his nails into Mark’s clothed chest, gritting his teeth and hissing through them.

“Fuck, Mark… F-feels so good.”

“I know, baby.” Mark moaned quietly as his hips jerked up on their own accord.

Jack couldn’t help but be completely unsurprised by the moment; Mark and himself fucking _dry humping_ on the couch while some movie that Jack had already forgotten played in the background. He chuckled quietly, quickly being cut off as pleasure ran thickly through his body. Jack chewed at his lip and gripped Mark’s shirt tighter.

The Irishman thought Mark was _absolutely gorgeous_ in that moment. His head was thrown against the back of the couch, bright red hair wild and sweaty. His plump bottom lip was tugged between his teeth and his eyes were screwed shut tightly.  
Jack swore he could get off by the sight alone.

Mark’s hips bucked up quickly and he gave a low groan. “Jack, ‘m close…” The Irishman sped up his movements, circling his hips more than before. Mark’s jaw dropped to let out a loud moan. “Just like that, Jackaboy, fuck… Make me cum, please.”  
Jack loved when Mark begged. And, coincidentally, Mark knew that.  
The Irishman became sloppy in his thrusts, being on the verge of orgasm, himself.  
“Y-yes, Jack. Oh fuck, fuck, baby…”

“M- _Mark_ ,” Jack groaned quietly, his head falling onto the other’s shoulder. Mark was never this vocal, and Jack couldn’t help but absolutely love it.

With one last sloppy roll of his hips, Jack was cumming hard. His hips were jerking harshly on their own, quickly bringing Mark to his own orgasm.

The two of them sat on the couch. Their chests heaved as breath left them quickly. Jack smiled against Mark’s shoulder, leaning down to kiss it softly.

Jack could really get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Love you guys! Stay awesome!
> 
> Have a request? Send me an ask! razorbladecass.tumblr.com


End file.
